


Hamena hamena hummus

by s8xyvriska



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Time As a Married Couple.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s8xyvriska/pseuds/s8xyvriska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymoon to relate to the last thing I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamena hamena hummus

"Mmnn, John, we haven't even gotten to our suite yet." His wife giggles as he kissed her neck and pulled her close to him in the elevator.

Vriska had rudely stopped anyone else from getting in with them, but frankly, he couldn't care less, he just wanted to make sure he could get her happy this first night. John was so excited. Sex, he could do. He's learned from his previous playing with Vriska and her body, that she had several different preferences, one of them was someone being all over her and giving all the attention. Like he was right now. 

Vriska moaned lightly, raking her hands through his thick black hair, giving him more of her neck to leave more marks and kisses on. She was going to have plenty of hickeys, not to mention what he's going to do to her when they DO get to their suite. 

John hoped there was hummus in there. It was a long flight, and he was starving. But right now. He was starving FOR LOVE. Yeah. That was a good one.  

He swept up his wife once the door opened, his lips and own neck getting blue lipstick marks on it from her as she returned the favor. He got more love bites than anything else. She was such a little coy cutie. 

In an attempt to be hot and sexy, he tried to kick the door open to their honeymoon suite, but it didn't work. He just ended up hurting his foot, cursing, and hopping around which made Vriska's hair get all over the damn place. If he didn't have such a fun time with her hair when she was sleeping, he'd suggest a hair cut.

 "John, did you seriously just try and knock down the door?" Vriska snickered, her arms staying around his shoulders in case he dropped her. She took out their room key and handed it to her husband.

John sheepishly took it and unlocked their room, walking inside and and tossing her onto the large green bed before trying to shimmy out of his clothes. He cursed, trying to pull off his pants over his shoes, ending up on one foot, again, trying to pull the damned pants off.

Vriska was laughing at him. 

"Oh my god, ahahaha! I'll be right, hahaha, back, you just keep doing that." She giggled, hopping off of the bed and taking her suitcase into the bathroom, shutting it behind her. Instantly, he was excited. 

So excited, that he forgot about that he had his pants around his ankles and tried to walk, falling onto the bed. She was going to come out of there wearing something so damn sexy and fuck.

Wow, nothing has even happened and you already have a boner. John grunted and tore off his shoes and socks and laid down, trying to make some kind of sexy pose for her, but just ended up looking awkward. This was the first time they'll have sex as a married couple, this had to be perfect. On the plane they already had their first hand jobs as a couple. 

Maybe he could make her orgasm eight times. He did do that to her once, and by the end she was exhausted, she slept for the entire day after. No, maybe he should give her oral. Vriska always did love it when she was licked down there, and he did too, because for some odd reason, she tasted like blue raspberries, a flavor that quickly made it's way onto his palette, pushing blueberry gone. 

Or just kiss her all over, and finger her. 

John whimpered, his hands making fists in the blankets. 

"V-Vriska are you ok in there?" He called, unwilling to touch himself, knowing that she would want him all to herself. John should really try to stop thinking, he just worked himself up so damn much.

"I'm almost ready!" Vriska called back, wiggling into the sexy black lace panties, that had a little opening in the back shaped like a heart. Her top was a lace baby doll, and she was wearing her red peep toe pumps. She admired herself in the mirror, turning around and looking at her fine ass. Her ass was the very best ass, it was perky and spank-able and so damn hot. Her breasts too. A small C cup, perky and her nipples were small and a pretty blue and goddamn she was just so fucking hot.

But first, makeup, his favorite kind. Vriska put on his favorite perfume, lilies and vanilla. Her eyelids dark grey, her lips blue. He was going to love it. 

"Close your eyes!" She fixes her hair a little, taking off her glasses.

John obeyed her, closing his eyes tightly. He heard the door open and felt her weight dip the bed down a little and she crawled over and sat on his lap.

"Open." His eyes flashed open and took in her appearance eagerly, his hands moving to stroke her sides and touch her as much as possible. Vriska smacked his hand away, her hands pinning his wrists to his head. She leaned in close to her husbands ear, breathing hotly.

"I can feel you poking me." Her fangs grazed his ear and moved down to his neck, playing with him. Oh fucking hell. John ground up against her, trying to shamefully get some satisfaction.

"V-vriska, please, I can't help it. Just look at you. You're so beautiful." He kissed her neck, trying to convince her to let him continue. Vriska smiled and stroked his hair, her lips moving down to his chest and kissing down it slowly, ending at the top of his boxers. Oh. Oh god yes. He was going to get oral, fucking yes, yes yes. Vriska had lots of love for having something in her mouth. And he was so warm, she adored the feeling of him going down her tight throat. Oh and when she did the thing, it was so gooooooood.

Stop drooling you freak and pay attention to your wife. She's got his shorts off, they landed somewhere, and her tongue licked along the underside of his dick, making him buck his hips. He was quickly pinned back down, her pretty eyes shutting as she licked his bulge and sucked on the vein right where it met his balls.

John was moaning, lightly though, he didn't want to be so loud that everyone would know. But Vriska was intent on making it so the entire hotel would know, so she deep throated him, giving a little groan of pleasure herself at the heat. His hands entangled in her hair, trying to restrain himself from thrusting, not wanting to hurt her.

Vriska bobbed her head on him, her tongue swirling around his sensitive head. He wasn't extremely big, 6 inches when hard, it was pretty average and wouldn't be much if he wasn't so thick. 

Oh fuck, she was about to do the thing. 

The thing was, she hummed. Yes, humming was a thing. Her vocal chords were like a vibrator, and coupled with her bobbing her head so fast, he was going to finish up soon down her throat. John probably should stop her, but knowing this, if he did stop her and tried to fuck her proper, he'd cum way sooner than she would from all his stimulation. No fair really. But you take what you can get.

"Vriska.. Move your hips here. Now." He panted, face flushed and his hips twitching as he got closer and closer to finishing. But he didn't want to leave her waiting for him to come back to his senses. 

Vriska hardly heard him, still eagerly bobbing her head around him, her little nook soaking wet. She yelped and choked when John sat up and grabbed her hips, swinging her around so her pussy was in front of his mouth. He pulled her panties down to her knees and licked her clean, before burying his tongue inside of her bare nook, making sure to torture her clit plenty, making her moan and writhe on top of him, her hands clawing at his legs to keep from just giving up and enjoy herself. Her bobbing got faster and harder, moving her hand under his thigh to reach his neglected coin purse, rubbing them and trying to make him cum first.

John moaned into his wife's cunt, gripping her thighs as he orgasmed, his hot seed going down her throat and into her gullet. She swallowed, blushing and pulling off of him, only getting there to rest for about a second before he went all out into her, sitting up and making her put her hands out to keep herself steady as he swirled his hot tongue in her. He was GOING to make her cum, even if he was tired and wanted to curl up and sleep with her for awhile.

He knew that she packed some toys, but there was no time to get them now.

John turned Vriska onto her back, so it was easier to suck on her throbbing blue clit. Poor little bud, so tortured and needy. The moans from his wife were getting louder and higher, and her back was arching just right and his name was started to become a mantra.

She was getting close. He could tell, she just needed that _push_. What though? He couldn't tell what she wanted right now, sometimes she wanted to be forced, sometimes eased in, or fucked hard or even just told to cum.

Pick one and hope it's right? Yeah.

"C-Cum. Now. Vriska, do it now." His voice stuttered a little, shit. But it would be enough hopefully. He went back to sucking on her soft nook, waiting for her to finish into his mouth.

She gave this little whimper, and finished into his mouth, groaning. John swallowed it down happily and licked her clean again before turning her on her side and giving her lips a little kiss. Ok, yeah, it was a little weird. But it did make her gasp and she enjoyed the french kiss he gave her to make her wet before he pulled away and held her to his hairy chest. 

Vriska smiled and leaned her head up to kiss him sweetly, tasting each other on their lips. John kept her head up so she wouldn't lull to sleep. She still was going to get more.

"I love you." John murmured into her lips, his other hand stroking her leg, his fingers finding her garter, playing with it and tugging on the lace. Vriska ran her hands over his chest, tugging on the bit of hair he had. He wasn't well built, he was just lean with a little upper arm strength and abs, just since holding giant hammers and smashing shit with them caused a bit of that. 

"I love you too." She kissed him briefly before going into the crook of his arm, ready to sleep. But no, he couldn't have that, even if he was a little tired too. His hand moved to the straps on her lingerie and pulled it off of her, dropping all the pretty lacy things to the floor.

"Let's start consummating the marriage." Vriska grinned with her fangs gleaming in the soft light as he lowered her down slowly and held her thighs apart as he kissed her breasts and licked one of her nipples, getting himself aroused from her little noises she'd make. She was making those noises for him, because of what he was doing to her.

"A-Ah! Careful!" Vriska jumped, not expecting him to bite her little nipples. John laughed lightly and kissed her stomach up to her neck as he ground against her until he was hard, then slid inside of her and slowly started to thrust, trying not to go too hard or fast. He wanted to make love to her.

"Sorry, I'll be gentle." He kept thrusting, holding her so she'd take the hint to thrust back. Soon, they'd get faster, their faces hot as they made love. Minutes past, and they were finally getting to the half an hour mark, and then he gripped her back a bit harder and finished inside of her, her tight walls clamping down on him as she came with him. 

It was satisfying and was truly perfect. It suited John's need for something classic and Vriska for something romantic.

3 minutes later, the both of them were passed out under the covers, Vriska snoring and John weezing like a nerd. 

Nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> still lame.


End file.
